


The End (Or Is It?)

by feathersandriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Thoughts of Suicide, but hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersandriddles/pseuds/feathersandriddles
Summary: Oswald has had enough. He can't take it anymore. He sits in his couch in his living room, alone, with a gun in his hand. An unexpected visitor could change that scenario.





	The End (Or Is It?)

Oswald sat in one of his chairs in the living room of his manor and stared into the fireplace. The flame was becoming weak and dying out and Oswald envied the flame's departure.

It's been months since Ed left. It's been months since Ed allied with Barbara, Butch and Tabitha. It's been months since his father was brought back to just watch him die again. It's been months since the war started. It's been months since he stopped loving Edward Nygma.

That's what he keeps telling himself. Hating him was much more easier and less complicated than loving him.

Oswald picked up the gun he had placed on the counter next to him when he first walked into the room and started twirling it in his hand. Being mayor and kingpin of the underworld was becoming exhausting especially when the people of Gotham and his own henchmen were all going against him. Ed and his own members made it clear to the public that the destruction being caused in the city was due to him and that their lovely mayor isn't able to stop them. Oswald's men noticed how soft he was going against this new threat and left him to his own misery. Oswald had no one left and yet he was still here.

Footsteps were heard behind him. He lifted his gun towards the direction of the sound. Edward Nygma came out of the shadows.

"Don't shoot," He said as he lifted his hands in surrender.

Oswald's hand stayed steady.

"Why are you here?" He asked with a growl.

"I just wanted to check up on you personally. It's been awhile." Ed replied.

"You got your look now get out, Riddler." Ed cringed at Oswald's use of his new name.

"I'm just Ed to you, Osw-"

"My name is Penguin. We lost first name basis the moment to decided to declare war." Oswald snapped back.

"Actually, if you never killed Isabella-" Ed tried speaking again but was interrupted.

"Shut. Up." Oswald said. "I'm done talking to you. Leave now or leave with a bullet."

Ed instead took a step forward instead.

"Why did you have that gun out, Ozzie?" He ignored Oswald's "Penguin" correction. "I know you weren't expecting me tonight. You weren't gonna end your life tonight were you?"

Oswald's steady hand now shook.

"Why do you care?"

Ed took a few more steps forward.

"I thought I would have enjoyed this but...I don't. Terrorizing people and being feared is exciting but hurting you...why does it hurt me so much?"

Oswald couldn't take it anymore and let the tears flow.

"Do you know what it's like to want to give up but you can't because everyone will think you're a coward? I'm so tired. I miss how everything used to be and it's my fault things are the way they are now. I don't forgive myself and I don't expect you to forgive me but I'm so sorry, Ed."

Oswald dropped the gun and dropped to his knees, full on sobbing. Ed took the remaining steps between them forward and bended down to Oswald's level and held him in his arms.

"I got you. I'm here now. I'll never leave you again."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. It was written before 3x12-3x14 were even out. I hope you all like and enjoy. Please leave comments!


End file.
